


Sharing is Caring

by Angry_Panda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Brother vs Brother, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Ryuji, Polyamory, Ryuji can say fuck, Sharing, a tag for Ryuji's mouth, and many more - Freeform, flirty twins, there's gonna be some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Panda/pseuds/Angry_Panda
Summary: Akira Kusuru and his twin brother Ren Amamiya have always shared things throughout their life. But can they really share a boy, a boy who is really cute and really fun to tease?Or better yetA slight retelling of the P5 story with my own little twists. There will be a few spoilers but I will try to make it as original as possible with some plot points from the game as possible.





	1. The Twins

Sharing is caring, something their parents had beaten into their head throughout the years. You couldn’t spoil one child more than the other if you treated them like they were one person. Toys, games, clothes, friends, hobbies; they shared it all. They were brothers, twin brothers whose parents treated them like they were one in the same. If one twin liked chocolate, then dammit they both were going to like chocolate. It was to the point that they hated it, but also understood that they only had each other to rely on.

Sharing is caring. Be it toys, games, clothes, hobbies, or a crime that neither of them committed; they shared it regardless.  
_  
Sojiro Sakura was a man of patience and was usually a man that could be relied on. So, imagine his surprise when his friends, no, acquaintances from his past called asking for him to watch over their twin sons for the year. Apparently, the brats had landed themselves in some hot water and their parents couldn’t be bothered to watch them while they were basically on probation. He wasn’t one to judge a person, but even he found it slightly shitty that they didn’t even attempt to help their sons through this ordeal.

His eyes traveled over to the two dark haired boys standing in front of him. Akira Kusuru and Ren Amamiya; their last names different only because their mother was a bitter woman who decided to name Ren after a past lover to piss off her husband. Could be part of the reason that the twins were treated as one in the same; so that their father didn’t have to be reminded of the fact that his wife found it funny that she had slept with another man, and had given one of their boy’s his last name. Funny how that always seemed to come up in an argument, no?

Akira Kusuru, curly black hair, sharp red eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He wore a black shirt, white open button up shirt, jeans and boots. Ren Amamiya, curly black hair, slightly rounded eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He wore a white shirt, black open button up shirt, jeans and boots. The longer Sojiro stared at them the easier it was for him to tell them apart. They wore the same clothes; yes, however, they were subtly trying to make it easier to tell them apart. Where Akira’s bangs came down into his face, Ren’s hair was slightly swept to the side and held in a slight ponytail, where Akira wore a necklace, Ren did not, where Akira wore normal stylish boots, Ren wore combat boots. He could tell they wanted some form of separation between themselves, to not be mistaken as one person.  
He heaved a sigh and shook his head, now wasn’t the time to get all sympathetic for them; they were still technically criminals. Although he was pretty sure they hadn’t done anything wrong, he still needed to put his foot down and make sure they understand the rules in his home.  
“Alright brats, let’s get one thing straight. You’re here because you decided to stick your nose into places they didn’t belong. And as long as you’re staying under my roof, you will follow my rules? Got it?!” he barked.

“Yes sir…” the twins answered warily.

At least they weren’t mute.  
-  
Twin crimson orbs blinked at their “room”. They had just finished cleaning the attic and looked around, trying to figure out who would sleep where. 

“We could share the bed….”

“Ah, I could just sleep on the couch.”

“you sure? We could switch nightly if you want?”  
“Yeah, that will do.”  
-  
“I must say, I am surprised. You don’t see twins often here.” Kobyakawa stated, bringing his handkerchief up to pat at the sweat on his temple. He knew the risk of letting two teenagers on probation into his school, but he was sure his school could “reform” them. He could see the headlines now: Shujin Academy makes upstanding citizens out of two lowly criminals! His delusions were preposterous, but who could blame the fat idiot for dreaming. “I hope you two are aware of your circumstances. You make one mistake and you will be thrown out and going to the juvenile detention center. Also, you need to keep your predicament under lock and key.” He explained.  
The twins looked at each other before nodding to him. It wasn’t like their parents, the cops, and Sojiro didn’t make it perfectly clear that one slip up and they can kiss what little freedom they had left good bye. It was getting annoying to hear it over and over and over again from different people. They each simply nodded, only looking up when the tall man in a white t-shirt grunted in annoyance.

“Is it really a good idea to just let them in here?” he asked, giving the twins a sideway glance, completely ignoring the annoyed look on Sojiro’s face. Jesus, they weren’t his kids but they didn’t have to speak like the boys weren’t literally in the same room as them.

“I have to agree sir. I’m not really sure this is a good idea.” The brunette-haired woman sighed, seemingly reluctant to agree with the tall man next to her.

“Kawakami, Kamoshida, please let us talk this over. Sakura-san, let’s discuss this a bit more, without the boys in the room, hm?” 

“Go out and wait by the gate. I shouldn’t be too long.” Sojiro instructed, looking rather annoyed with the circumstances that they were all currently in.

Both Ren and Akira didn’t have to be told twice to leave. No point in standing in the room being talked about like they weren’t there. It totally wasn’t like their parents had done the same thing for years upon years. They quickly stepped out and headed for the gate. Akira came to a stop short of the door, causing his brother to bump into him and look at him in confusion. There were voices coming from around the corner, it sounded like three or four people were talking. 

They knew very well that they shouldn’t stick their nose into things that didn’t concern them. However, was it really sticking their nose into something when these people were talking out loud and they just happened to be around the corner to hear everything? Nope, not their fault at all.  
-  
“You really are something else Sakamoto! What do you think you’re doing skipping class like that and avoiding me?!” a blonde with pigtails huffed up at the clearly annoyed male in front of her. Said male looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there right now. His brown eyes looked over at the other two people cornering him. Shiho Suzui and Yuuki Mishima stared back up at him, but also looking back at the fuming blonde.

“Quit it with the caring mother act Takamaki, it doesn’t fit you.” He huffed, rolling his eyes when she all but glared up at him.

“Oho, so now I’m just Takamaki?! Last, I checked you called me Ann! What’s gotten into you? You skip class, you cut your hair, you dye your hair, and you got into a fight last week!” Ann hissed at him. She didn’t know what had happened to her friend, but she did not like it. He had dyed his hair blond and cut it so he had an undercut, he was always slouching and being disrespectful to his peers and teachers, and seemed to always be looking for trouble. Now don’t get her wrong, Ryuji Sakamoto was no saint, but he wasn’t a…a delinquent! Not by a long shot! She wouldn’t even be so bothered with his sudden change of appearance and attitude if it wasn’t for the fact that he was avoiding her!

“Tsk, it’s none of your business what the hell I do.” He snapped. The blonde kicked off the wall and pushed past her, glaring at Mishima and Shiho when they tried to block his path. “Get the hell out of my way, dammit.” He warned before he shouldered past the smaller male and stormed off. He didn’t even notice the twins as he stormed off campus.

“UGH! I can’t believe him! What is his damage?!” Ann all but screeched as she kicked a can in her frustration.

“I…I’m sure he’s just going through something right now.” Shiho said gently. She looked over at Mishima for assistance, getting a jump out of the boy.

“Y-yeah! I’m sure he’s just going through some things Takamaki. Just give him time.” He quickly stated.

“Even if he’s going through something…why is he avoiding me?” she mumbled, crossing her arms and looking down in confusion.

The two teens sent each other troubled glances. It was clear that they knew why Ryuji was avoiding Ann and were withholding the truth from her.  
-  
Ren and Akira raised a brow at everything they heard. They were a bit curious about what had just happened. They also wanted to get a better look of this Sakamoto character, since he had stormed off too quickly and had been looking down when he left.

“Oi, we’re leaving now. C’mon you two.” Sojiro sighed once he stepped out of the building. 

Oh well, they were sure they’d get their chance to see the blonde. They weren’t sure why, but he was rather interesting. And for some odd reason, they really wanted to get to know him.


	2. What the hell is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does the abuse end with Kamoshida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any bold text with a symbol next to it and is not in italics, is a persona talking! Just so no one is too confused. If I'm going to add a trigger warning, I guess I'd have to say child abuse. So yeah, look out for that. Oh and Ryuji says fuck.

Sakamoto Ryuji never meant for any stress to befall his mother. He could see the bags under her eyes, her hair thinning ever so slightly, and the way she always rubbed at her shoulders. She was tired, but that’s what happened when you worked two jobs that needed physical labor. His eyes looked down at his mother currently passed out on the couch; she must have had a long day. A sigh left him as he took off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed some left-over rice from the fridge and got to work on making some curry. The least he could do for her is clean their apartment and cook for her.

“Mm…Ryu-kun? Is that you?” his mother asked as she shuffled into the kitchen. Her short brown hair was in a bit of disarray and she wiped at her eyes.

“Mm, I made dinner.” He informed, placing their plates down and helping her to the table. Two glasses of tea were placed down and he sat across from her.

“Oh, how sweet of you. What did I do to deserve such a lovely son?” she questioned, smiling at him before she began to eat.

‘You could have a better son…you need a better son…’ the blond thought bitterly.

-

Of course, it rains on their first day of school, it wouldn’t be their luck if it didn’t. Two pairs of red eyes stared out at the street as the rain came pouring down from above. Their eyes flitted over to a blonde female as she ran under their shelter, pulling her white hood off her head and letting her pigtails free.  
“Geez, what is with this weather. Shiho better have brought her umbrella, we don’t want her getting sick again.” She muttered to herself, not even noticing the twins standing a foot away from her. Blue eyes finally looked to the right and was met by two pairs of red eyes. She shrieked and jumped back, nearly toppling over.

“H-how long have you two been there?!” she demanded, a hand resting on her fast beating heart.

“Ah, we’ve been here since before you ran under here.” Akira answered curtly, Ren nodded in agreement.

“Right-!”

She was cut off by a car pulling up next to where the three teens were taking shelter from the downpour. The window rolled down to reveal the smiling face of Kamoshida, his brown eyes looking up and down the blonde’s body.

“Hey there Takamaki, do you need a ride to school? Be a shame for you to get sick.” He stated, titling his head to get a better look at her face.

Before she could answer she got a text from an unknown number on her phone. She blinked at the message in confusion when it popped up.

_**{Don’t get in that car. When I call, pretend I’m your modeling agent.}** _

Don’t get in the car? Pretend that they were her modeling agent when they called? Just who was this person? How did they get her number? How did they know that she was a model? Her phone began to ring and she jumped in surprise. They actually called her!?

“Ah, I’m sorry! I can’t miss this, it’s very important! Thanks for the offer though!” she pulled her hood back up and jogged off, bringing her phone up to her ear. Of course, she got a dial tone, but that didn’t change the fact that some stranger had her number, knew about her side job, and had known that Kamoshida was trying to pick her up off the curb. Just who was this person?

Ryuji rounded the corner, shoving his phone into his pocket and rushed to get under the underhang, making sure to make it look like he had been trying to get out of the rain. He shook his head, hand scrubbing at his wet blond hair.

“Sakamoto, looks like you’re soaked. Maybe a ride to save you from getting any more wet?” the older male questioned. The blond in question narrowed his eyes and growled at the teacher before turning to go back into the rain again.

“Boy, I know you heard me. Get. In. The. Car. Now.” The demand was said through clenched teeth. This made the blond stiffen and turn sharply back towards the car. Neither even seemed to acknowledge the twins standing right there witnessing it all go down. Ryuji grumbled as he climbed into the car and closed the door, glaring out the window as the car sped off.

“Well, that was…eventful…” Ren muttered.

“We best head off then. We wouldn’t want to miss our class.” Akira informed, looking just as curious as his twin. They nodded and made a mad dash through the rain towards their school.  
-  
In retrospect, he knew ignoring Kamoshida would only last but so long before the man finally came looking for him at school. He had skipped his last class, making his way towards the back entrance of the school to hop the wall. What the blond wasn’t expecting was his bum leg getting swept from under him and him crashing onto his back.

“What the-?!”

“Well look what I found. Little Sakamoto trying to run off. You know I don’t appreciate being ignored, boy.” The man hissed down at the teen. Another grunt left the blond as he was kicked in the side. “Just what did you hope to accomplish by that, huh?”

Ryuji didn’t answer, having gotten used to him attacking him when he distanced himself from the man. It still confused him, since the man made it known how much he detested him, yet he keeps him on a short leash as much as possible. He was forced out of his musing by a foot coming down onto his injured leg.

“FUCK!!” he clutched at his leg, biting his lip to keep from screaming. It only got worse when he screamed. He wouldn’t give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing him grovel again. The teen curled in on himself and glared up at the smirking teacher, breathing through his nose harshly.

“You know it’s your own fault. You keep trying to get away and that just won’t fly. You better be at the next volley ball practice, or would you like to be limping, or even using crutches all over again?” Kamoshida threatened, giving one final kick before he stomped off down the hall.

‘Son of a bitch…’ Ryuji slowly climbed up to his feet, putting all his weight on his good leg and clutching his side.

“Are you alright?”

“What in the world was that about?”

Brown eyes widened and his head snapped harshly to look over his shoulder. Standing at the mouth of a classroom was Akira and Ren staring at him in surprise. How long had they been there? How much had they seen? How much had they heard? The blond jerked back when they walked closer, his knee buckling under the sudden weight and sending him collapsing on the floor.

“Hey! What-!” Ren’s hand was slapped away harshly by the frantic male.

“Don’t touch me!” he snarled, clutching his knee and glaring at them both until they took a timid step back. He once again forced himself to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall. “You better not go telling anyone what you heard or saw, you hear me? The perverted bastard practically is the king of this shitty school. He acts like it’s a damn castle or something.” Ryuji muttered the last part darkly.

_**[[Perverted bastard]]** _

_**[[King]]** _

_**[[Castle]]** _

Akira blinked when he noticed the wall behind the injured teen flicker slightly. What had that been? Was that a trick of the light just now? He felt his phone pulse in his pocket and quickly pulled it out. Some odd app had shown up, taking up half of his screen. What the heck? When had he downloaded this app? Did Ren put this on his phone? He looked over to his twin to see him also staring at his phone in confusion. Looks like it wasn’t just him after all. The whole hall flickered, the wall behind Ryuji turning into a railing and the whole area turning into a balcony looking down at a huge chandelier and grand staircase.

Ryuji balked when the wall disappeared from behind his shoulders, tipping him backwards. His arms flailed as he teetered over the edge; only getting saved by two pairs of hands latching onto his jacket sleeves and pulling him upright. The three teens ended up a pile of limbs on the floor, Ryuji getting squished between the twins.

“Ow, what the heck?”

“Ah, you’re crushing me.”

“What am I squeezing?”

A startled yelp left Ryuji as he felt a hand grope at his left pectoral. Ren squeezed again in mild confusion before he got a hand shoved into his face, knocking his glasses askew.

“STOP GROPING ME YOU DAMN PERVERT!!” Ryuji shrieked, sitting up quickly, his face red as he scrambled to get away from the confused male. His back hit the railing and he looked down. His eyes widened when he saw the new area; it looked like they were in a castle? All around were red banners, gold vases, pillars that seemed to go on forever, and pictures of…wait…was that Kamoshida?! Dressed as a king!?

“What the hell? Where are we!?” he stood, leaning on the railing, and looked around in confusion. This…this wasn’t Shujin Academy and those guys roaming down below, were they wearing armor? No, no, this had to be Shujin, those were just kids from the drama club doing dress rehearsal. The teen was flanked by the twins on either side of him looking down below in confusion as well.

**“What are you three doing here!?”**

They whipped around quickly to see three of those things in suits of armor and blue masks standing not that far from them. They all had shields and spears raised at the ready and seemed to be gigantic compared to the three males; they loomed ominously over them.

“What the hell?”

**“I asked you maggots a question!”**

**“They are clearly intruders!”**

**“You know what must be done to filthy intruders.”**

“Hey, what’s going on here!? What with these outfits, are you for real? Where are we? Aren’t we in Shujin right now? And what’s with that bastard Kamoshida in that stupid getup?” Ryuji questioned, limping forward to get closer. There’s no way those suits and weapons were real, right?

**THWACK**

He was knocked aside by a harsh thrust of one of the guard’s shield, sending him to the floor. “Crap! Are you trying to break my bones!?”

 **“That’s king Kamoshida to you.”** The guard snapped down at him. The other two guards rushed forward, spears raised up. They were brought down, slamming into the temple of each twin, knocking them out. Before the downed blond could say anything, he too was knocked out.

**“Take them to the cells, I will inform the king of this.”**

**“Yes sir!”**

**“I don’t know how this mutt got down here, but the king is not going to be happy about it.”**  
-

“Oi, wake up! Oi, I said wake up you two!”

Akira and Ren groaned as they slowly opened their eyes. The room was spinning and their heads were pounding. What had happened, and where were they? They both sat up, noticing that they were in some kind of holding cell with chains hanging from the wall and a few barrels in the corners.

“Are you two alright?” Sakamoto asked, looking at them from his place by the barred doors.

“Yeah…”

“Where are we?”

“Tsk, hell if I know? I woke up not that long ago.” He answered, shaking the cell doors in agitation. “This isn’t a dream, you gotta be shittin’ me.”

The teens froze as muffled screams made their way down to their cell. It sounded like multiple people being tortured from a higher level. What the fuck was going on here!?

“C-crap, are you for real!? Did you hear that?” he frantically looked from the cell doors, back at the twins, and back at the door again. Just what was happening to those poor bastards to make them scream like that? The twins gulped and nodded when their eyes met. Yep, they had heard it too.

A heard of footsteps made their way towards their cell, making the teens freeze up. Four of those guards were standing in front of their door, danger rolling off them in waves.

 **“Your punishment has been decided. You two, have been sentenced to death.”** The first guard announced, pointing at the now stunned twins.

“O-oi! What the hell do you mean by that!?’ Ryuji screeched in surprise.

_“No one can just do as they please in my palace.”_

They all looked over to see Kamoshida walking forward wearing a crown, a cape with white tuffs of fur around the collar and hearts all down the back and sides, and he seemed to not be wearing anything besides his flip flops. His hairy legs were on display, further letting them know he was not wearing any pants.

“Huh? Kamoshida…is that you?”

 _“When I heard that we had some rats running around here, I never thought I see these two losers.”_ His yellow eyes flashed darkly over at the twins, the look only slightly changing when they landed on Ryuji. _“And what are you doing here? How did you get out of your tower?”_

“Tower? What do you mean tower?” the blond asked in confusion.

 _“Have you two maggots been trying to steal what’s mine?”_ Kamoshida hissed, glaring over at the twins and clenching his fists. _“I can’t stand when lowly rats don’t stay where they belong. Guards, get rid of them. I’ll take care of this disobedient mutt.”_ The yellow eyed man ordered.

The guards came forwards, knocking the twins back and kicked at them.

“STOP IT!” Ryuji rushed forward, slamming into the back of a guard, but they didn’t move at all. “GET OFF THEM YOU BASTARDS! YOU CHEATING BASTARDS!” he shouted, still trying to get them off of the teens that they were stomping  into the ground. He let out a yelp as a collar appeared around his neck and he was yanked backwards and landed on his ass.

“A-ack! What the hell!”

_“You better stay back if you know what’s good for you. You’re in just as much trouble as they are.”_

Two of the guards lifted the battered and bruised twins up into the air, their partners raising their swords. Oh god, they were going to be skewered!

“STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU FUCKERS!!”

Akira and Ren grunted and struggled. Their bodies ached and they could taste blood in their mouths. All that made it through the blood rushing through their ears were Ryuji’s frantic screaming for their mercy.

‘Am…I going to die here?’

‘Is…this really how this is going to end?’

_**Is this how you want it to end? You two have been met with a terrible fate and placed in a game where you will surely fail. You must fight, if you wish to survive.** _

**~Is this how you plan to go out? Skewered by these lowly enemies? ~**

**`I imagined you would not want it to end this way at all. Maybe you should try a bit harder. Least you die here now. `**

**~`Was what you did in the past for naught? `~**

The two voices echoed at the last part. Each twin was hearing a different voice before that. The question made them freeze and all they could see was the woman screaming and the man that had threatened to end them. No, no it had not been for nothing. They had saved her from some drunken asshole!

“I-it wasn’t a mistake….” Akira choked out.

“I’d…do it again in a heartbeat…” Ren added.

**~Then stand up! Awaken the strength within! Let your rage fuel you! Let us release justice upon any that wrong us! Say my name! ~**

**`Rise then! This is your story to tell, you are the author! Do not let anyone take the pen from your hand! Put them in their place and dance on their graves! Now, call for me! `**

The twins’ eyes widened as the voices became louder and louder. It felt like their heads were going to explode. They struggled to escape the pain, but nothing they did seemed to relieve them. Sweat, drool, and tears dribbled down their faces as they threw their heads back and let out a scream. The guards that had been surrounding them were thrown back, one even ended up going through the brick wall from the force. Kamoshida and Ryuji had to cover their faces as a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere. Both raven haired teens stood next to each other, a white and black mask on Akira’s face and a white and red mask on Ren’s face.

In a synchronize motion, they both grabbed at the end of their masks and screamed as they forcefully ripped them off their faces. Blood sprayed from their wounds as they threw their heads back and slowly looked up. Kamoshida stared in fear as their yellow eyes looked back at him, blood pouring down their faces. Then suddenly blue flames engulfed Akira, while his brother was engulfed by white flames. Once the flames subsided, Akira was wearing a black trench coat, red gloves and his white and black mask adorned his face. Ren wore a red trench coat, white gloves, and his white and red mask adorned his face. Behind Akira was some kind of creature wearing a long black tall hat, a white cravat adorned his neck, a red jacket and boots, knives were like heels for this being, the mask on his face was sinister, and black wings protruded out of his back.

Ren had a creature with a white mask on its face. Red paint was around its eyes, eyebrows, and lips that had a jagged smile on its face. Bloody horns came out of the forehead and made it look like blood was flowing down its face. It wore a red and white kimono with gold trimming. A giant fan with horrific blades on the ends was attached to its back.

Kamoshida dropped the chain that was in his hand and scrambled away, leaving his downed guards and prisoners with these mysterious beings. Ryuji rubbed at his neck and looked from the twins to the two monsters floating behind them.

“….what the hell is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, school is kicking my ass. When I get time I'll share sketches of Akira, Ren, and Ryuji. I'll also share sketches of Ren's persona as well! I hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on Switched but I got this cool idea for a story! I am going to be working on both I swear! I hope you all like it so far!


End file.
